


[Translation]The Emperor’s Lament|皇帝之恸

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Feels?, Gen, Past Abuse, Threats of Violence, word count 2k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 皇帝本打算测一下维达，却在不经意间流露出了脆弱的情绪。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Emperor's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734712) by [Galactique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique). 



 

**The Emperor’s Lament**

**皇帝之恸**

Galactique

 

夕阳给宽敞的温室洒上一层和煦的橙光。窗外，天色渐晚，城中灯光闪亮，宛如星辰大海。达斯·维达走在师父身边，仿佛异域高木投下的一道寂静而死黑的长长暗影。两名浑身猩红的护卫跟在他们后面几步远的地方，沉默不语，威风凛凛。

 

皇帝爱在傍晚时分去温室散步，但维达绝少受邀。这座花园里生机盎然，花草藤蔓、果树绿篱应有尽有，更云集了从银河各地搜刮而来的雕塑，都由皇宫仆役精心维护，但得以进来这里游览的人则少之又少，仅限于皇帝和他的少数几个心腹。维达惊讶地看着自己的师父用他苍白的手指拂过一条长有荧光小花的藤蔓，或是驻足凝视汩汩冒泡的大理石喷泉。皇帝甚至从一颗巨树低垂的枝干上摘下一颗果实，咬了一口，闭上眼睛细细品味。

 

师父的行为让维达感到有点心烦意乱。这到底是年事已高的恍惚还是一场表演？维达谨慎地扭过头，打量起皇帝，他枯朽的身材，迟缓的脚步，还有，他似乎比平常还要依仗他的手杖。有一两次，他甚至步态虚浮得靠抓住维达保持平衡。

 

皇帝突然站定，颤颤巍巍地呼出一口气，用双手扶住拐杖。其中一名护卫往前一步，但他挥挥手，摇头示意他退下。

 

一个想法猝不及防地越入维达脑中，他发觉他可以轻易掐灭他师父弱小枯瘦身体里的生命。轻轻一下，他就能像掰断嫩枝一样扭断他的脖子。如果维达现在抓住他，用光剑贯穿他的话，老人有力气反抗吗？他瞥了一眼护卫，无名小卒，不足为惧。等到他们意识到发生了什么，皇帝已经是一具躺在地上的尸体了。

 

维达的呼吸急促起来，他的手无意识地摸向自己的武器，脑中翻滚着暴力的幻想。自从多年以前他们在瑞罗斯上的考验[1]以后他就再没有如此波动过。他重新转向皇帝，发现对方正稳稳地打量他，金色的眼眸无法解读，一眨不眨。他苍白的嘴唇翘起一个弧度。

 

短暂的僵持过去以后，皇帝竟然转身离开了，摇摇晃晃地走到一颗结满饱满蓝色果实的树下。他用修长病瘦的手指微微颤抖着从枝条上摘下一颗果子，抱在胸前。维达慢慢走近，脑海中刮起一股前所未有的风暴。他的师父终于感受到他的叛逆情绪了吗？如果是那样的话，他得准备好应对事态升级。

 

但是，皇帝并没有挑战他。相反，他在华丽的银色长凳上落座，叹了口气，示意维达过去。维达尴尬地在守卫的目送中服从命令。

 

皇帝把玩水果，聚精会神地研究它。过了好一会儿，他终于开口。“我母亲在纳布种过这些。它们的阵痛效果极好，”他静静地说，几乎可以说是虔诚。

 

维达对这种程度的感性大吃一惊。他从没听过皇帝像现在这样直截了当地谈论他的过去。这个愚蠢的老头终于疯了。尽管他的权势登峰造极，但依旧无法拯救自己疼痛的关节，疏松的骨骼还有退化的心智。他几乎觉得有趣，老迈终于吞噬了强大的西斯尊主，但维达知道这底下的深意：既然他的师父已经衰弱，那他有义务篡位。但是，他恶化的健康状况几乎……有些可怜。维达甩掉这些想法，正看到皇帝抬头看向自己，他的脸比平常还要苍白。

 

他继续回忆。

 

“某次我父亲狠狠打了我一顿，我母亲带我到屋外，在一棵跟这差不多的树下抱着我。她摘下一颗果实，对我说，‘希夫，咬一口。咬一口就不疼了。’等我们在树荫里吃完水果，我也不哭了。断掉的骨头也没那么疼了。她抱着我去牧场里散步，在野花里走，直到我父亲打发我们进屋。”

 

没错。皇帝终于丧失心智了。更糟糕的是，他的话竟然唤醒了维达深藏心底的记忆。他记得自己的母亲在一次飞梭比赛后帮他打理伤口，他跟绝地离开时她脸上难过的表情。还有帕德梅，雷克斯，阿索卡。思绪在他意识到以前牵引他的记忆飘向另一个名字。当他们的面庞浮现在他脑海中时，悲伤油然而生。让他警觉的是，并不只是为了他失落的过去和梦想，也为他眼前弓腰驼背地坐在长凳上的年长师父。维达意识到他真的身心俱疲，痛苦不堪。也许杀了他是仁慈。此外，如果由弱者统领，帝国又如何能繁荣昌盛呢？皇帝还在盯着他干瘪双手中的果实。只需要光剑一击就可以结束一切。他师父混乱的意识绝不会预见到。

 

但是，维达下不了手。他厌恶自己，因为他竟然真的怜悯眼前的老人。

 

皇帝突然站起来，用古怪空白的眼睛看向他。

 

“你在想什么哪，我的朋友？我感觉到你纠结的思想了。”声音的轻柔难掩其中的危险。

 

维达知道不能撒谎。“我在想怎样杀你，我的主人。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

维达犹豫了，但很快便单膝跪地。“原谅我。安纳金·天行者的记忆一度涌现。”

 

“你让我失望了，维达尊主，”皇帝嘶嘶地说，用一根手指指向他。“我假装病弱，编造一个故事，你就心神大乱。你愚蠢的同情会导致你的失败。现在，起来吧。”

 

维达起身，俯看自己的师父，准备好了接受惩罚或考验。这次的测验他失败了。但是，皇帝仅仅是将果实扔到了旁边的水塘里。

 

“控制你的思想，否则就面对后果。”

 

“是，我的主人。”

 

在皇帝转身离开之前，维达忍不住注意到他毁容的脸庞上滑过了一抹罕见的情绪。一闪即逝，但毫无疑问：是哀伤。维达看着师父缓慢走在卵石路上的背影，不禁思索，到底是什么让他一度失控，他现在为何又如此倚重他的拐杖。

 

【译注】

 

[1]瑞罗斯的考验就是《Lords of the Sith》里的故事，基本就是他俩荒野求生……据说维达把七大姑八大姨都追忆了个遍思考to be or not to be的问题。


End file.
